


Hush

by SilverPaws151



Series: OC Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Torture, Random & Short, Violence, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPaws151/pseuds/SilverPaws151
Summary: Trinity realizes she can't keep running.
Series: OC Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567738





	Hush

Trinity isn't a loud person, per se.

She just thoroughly enjoys sharing her thoughts and opinions, which isn't always a positive thing. She can't even count on both hands how many times she's gotten into fights over something she has said.

But now, it was nearly impossible to stay quiet, with the dark trees whizzing by in monochrome colors or the sweat that happened to be tracing lines in her muddy complexion. Sobs and whines escaped her body every movement she made, her fear making itself extremely present.

It didn't matter. Asesino knew she was terrified. _She always did._

Trinity let out a choked shriek as she tumbled over a root, her nose cracking against the dirt and adding blood to the wonderful collage that was her face. Her body froze up when she heard a taunting, feminine laugh. She was being watched.

A large, clawed hand grabbed her forcefully by the hair. It jerked her upwards until she was screaming and hitting their arm, pain blossoming throughout her entire head. The being seemed unfazed, digging their nails in deeper. A few moments of struggle went by, and they dropped her.

Almost immediately, Trinity tried to scramble away. A foot was violently shoved into her back, and the snapping of her ribs was heard shortly after. She let out a short, broken gasp, but she knew it wouldn't kill her. _Asesino wouldn't make it this easy._

Two boots come into view, and she groans as she's kicked directly in the face. The same hand grabs her hair and forces her to look at the older woman, her black and white outfit stained with blood. The endless, black pits of her eyes meet Trinity's, crinkled with deriding amusement. That damn demon was enjoying every second of this torture.

Two inky, black tendrils scoop her from the ground with false care. She is roughly and shoved into a standing position on a chair made of ebony wood, her mind swirling and boiling with the _agonizing_ fear of what was to come.

Something wraps around her throat, and she lets out a choked sob. The demon woman facing her gives a broken smile, the flesh on her face turning black. This alone is enough to cause Trinity to swallow a shaky breath, struggling against her grip.

The shadow demon laughs at her pathetic attempts, the black on her body blending into the shadowy background. She reaches up and ties something above Trinity's head, before stepping back with an even wider smirk.

Trinity lets out a broken scream, her fight or flight instincts kicking in. She begins to wail at the top of her lungs. "Please- No-" She pales at the look Asesino gives her. "Don't-"

" _ **Hush.**_ " The demon whispers.

She snaps her fingers, and the chair underneath Trinity's sneakers disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I decided to write involving my two characters, Asesino and Trinity. Feel free to point out any mistakes that I might have made.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
